little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana Cavendish (LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy)
Diana Cavendish is one of the main characters in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. She comes from an ancient family of wizards in Britain and is a famous student at Luna Nova Magical Academy and successor of Blue Valkyrie title. A classmate of Akko’s and born from an esteemed English witch family. She has a sharp mind and high magic abilities. Since starting at Luna Nova, she has been said to be a superior student. Serious and holding a strong sense of justice, she often bumps heads with Akko. Diana also revealed to be descendant of Beatrix, one of Nine Olde Witches. Personality & Character Diana is fearless, serious, composed, and erudite. Being descended from a prestigious line of witches back to ancient times, she is exceptionally devoted to her magical studies and to the tradition and history of magic. Her status as Luna Nova's best student cannot be solely attributed to heredity— she has a self-discipline and maturity far surpassing the average teenage girl. Due to her pride in her own abilities and a strong sense of responsibility, she refuses to take credit for other's doings and always admits her mistakes, although she's unable to speak up to teachers due to the trust they have in her. Diana is confident in the superiority of her philosophy of magic where it differs from Akko's, one of the reasons Akko considers her to be her rival (although Diana never did). Like most students, Diana claims Shiny Chariot to be a fraud, but this merely the facade to hide the fact that she used to admired her as much as Akko was. Her past infatuation towards Chariot is one of reasons why Pongo wanted her to befriends with Akko in the first place, something which eventually come true after Akko expresses her feelings of hope that Diana will be able to achieve her goal for her mother's wish and love her and the academy with all her heart during Cavendish household crisis. This also what led her becoming honorary members of Witches of Midgard in their final battle against the resurrected Nidhoggr. The extent of Diana's selfless sense of duty is revealed when she ready to leave her beloved Luna Nova Academy and give up the remainder of her childhood to preserve her family's legacy. She holds no contempt for Akko for being chosen for the role she sought to fulfill all her life, and wishes her nothing but success in spite of her initial jealousy. Her behavior at Luna Nova is seen in a more noble light-- she didn't brag about being descended from one of the Nine Olde Witches and kept her orphanhood secret, wanting neither unearned respect nor pity. Despite her seeming to be very prideful, she has insecurities: even with her prestige and high social standing at school she is too embarrassed to admit anything less than contempt for Shiny Chariot. This could explain why she surrounds herself with sycophants, although she does not let Hannah and Barbara praise her excessively. Ultimately, Diana has always had good intentions, despite coming off callous and condescending. When she chastises other students, it is not out of malice, but rather frustration; she cares about the success of others studies and not just her own. This concern contributes to her dependability, she is willing to help out other students to her best ability whenever they ask. Indeed she often dismayed everytime she had to fulfilled requests with Sucy, Jìan, Yondu, Amanda, Jack, and Akko as her teammates due to their quirks and prone to endangering themselves, but still willing to help them nevertheless. After her talk with Croix, bearer of Shadow Valkyrie Armor, and learning the tragic backstory between her, Biri Biri, Chariot, Diana began to see some of her own failings reflected in the Naglfar leader and started showing signs of self-improvement. She genuinely apologized to Akko for her cold behavior towards her, and sees members of Witches of Midgard in more positive light. Diana is a young witch with pale skin, light blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair with side-swept bangs and tea-green highlights. She is considered very beautiful. Powers and Abilities Diana was born from a 1500 year old family of witches that both have a large influence in the magical world and access to knowledge even the faculty of Luna Nova does not know. Due to her origins she was born with "talent in her veins", but for Chariot's Dream Fuel Spirit masterminded by Croix as early stages of her sinister plan to break Grand Triskellion and started the Second Ragnarok, she was unable to perform magic during her childhood. Even so, through her extreme dedication to magic from her early childhood she become the most skillful witch in her class, and according to some, in modern times. Powers *'Magic': As stated before, Diana is the most skillful witch in her class, and according to some, in modern times in spite of her powers was sucked by Chariot's Dream Fuel Spirit once. This, and her skills as the Valkyrie, made Hel and Croix considered her as threat for Ragnarok Plan as much as Akko. **'Nullification Spell': Diana is capable in performing extremely complicated Nullification Spell to negate any kind of magic which is part of the powerful fusion magic, which can enhance the user's power on her spells. **'Plant Rejuvenation Spell': Diana can perform the plant rejuvenation ritual invented by and passed down through generations of her family which provides strong enough nourishment to bring dead plants back to life. In order for the spell to work, the target must be surrounded by a circle of magic stones. However, any other living being within the circle, such as parasites or insects, will also be affected. **'Water Summoning Spell': Diana masters Water Summoning Spell, a technique passed down from ancient times. It first invoke a great mantle of water through which a beautiful creature is summoned where in Diana's case, a beautiful unicorn, symbol of House of Cavendish. **'Statue Animation Spell': Diana can animate a statue which she controls via this puppet magic. **'Animal Transformation Spell': Diana excels in using Animal Transformation Spell, as demonstrated by her skill in turning a mouse into a strong and beautiful white horse. **'Astrology': Diana is very skilled at astrology as she can see the future usually accurately. **'Time Delaying Spell': Diana can briefly delay the flow of time over innorganic matter with this spell. **'Rewind Spell': Diana can rewind a short period of time over innorganic matter and return the situation to a previous state with this spell. **'Broom Flying Spell': Diana's abilities in riding magic broom are also better than majority of the students in Luna Nova as well, even surpassing to Amanda O'Neill when it comes to speed. **'Illusory Magic': Diana is able create very powerful illusions and determine who is affected by the illusion and who does not. **'Heat Blast Spell': Diana can project magic bolts capable of destroying weak creatures and considerably damaging a human as basic attack spell. **'Magic Barrier Spell': Diana can conjure energy barrier around herself and/or others as means of defense against attacks as basic defensive spell. **'Object Control Magic': Diana can impressively move objects without touching them with her wand. **'Ice Magic': Diana's element of choice in magic combat is Ice. She can manipulate ice and cold for variety of purposes. **'Illumination Spell': Diana can generate light from tip of her wand to illuminate area like flashlight. Abilities *'Magical Expertise and Bilingualism': Diana displays a vast knowledge of the history of magic and in different magic languages. *'Skilled Combatant': Diana is fairly skilled in Thapolian Martial Arts which she combines with her impressive fencing skills. Her fighting style is noted to be elegant and impressive, able to fight toe and toe with formidable combatants such as Croix aka. Shadow Valkyrie. *'Aim Dodging': In addition to martial arts skills, Diana can swiftly evade attacks and projectiles fluidly and gracefully. Equipments *'Magic Wand': Diana carries a wand as instrument to cast magic. For close quarters, Diana formed an energy rapier around her wand, though initially considering for energy longsword. *'Magic Broom': Diana possesses a magic broom she use to fly. Category:LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy Category:Witch Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters